


Familiarity

by Alurayune



Category: Deemo (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 12:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17529002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alurayune/pseuds/Alurayune
Summary: Alice thinks about the mysterious individuals living in the world she fell into.





	Familiarity

**Author's Note:**

> If you're reading this, thank you for reading my work! This is my first fic, so I'd appreciate any feedback given. Sorry if the formatting is weird as I'm submitting this on mobile.

Alice had always wondered who or what the mysterious thin creature living in the strange world was. He never spoke, never showed any affection, but somehow, Alice felt...safe around him. It had always been that way, even when the little girl first fell into the strange world, back when the tree was just a stump and the only company the creature, Deemo she had nicknamed, had was the mysterious, also-familiar Masked Lady.

Deemo was...mysterious. Tall and humanoid, black from head to toe, save for his (Her? Its? Their? Alice didn't know.) white, beady eyes and the bowtie adorning the bottom of his neck. He had long arms, with his fingers ending in sharp points, but other than that, he was entirely featureless.

Alice should have been scared of him, she knew. He looked like a horror movie villain come to life. The kind she used to dream about in her nightmares, that...someone, she couldn't remember who, would protect her from.

(It bothered her somewhat, not remembering anything from before she fell into Deemo's world.)

But yet, Deemo didn't terrify her. He never had. Even when she was still disoriented from her fall, having been caught by him, the only thing she felt was curiosity, which, over time, turned into a sense of safety and...familiarity?

Yes, ever since the young child had laid eyes on Deemo, it felt like she had known him since forever. Such a curious thing her mind was, it was impossible for her to have ever met this creature, after all. But yet, at times, after Deemo played a song to make the tree grow taller, her eyes would fill with tears at the sight of him, and she'd collapse to the ground, her heart filled with an inexplicable sadness.

(She'd wondered, at times, whether the sadness was connected to the strange sense of melancholy that appeared whenever she saw the Masked Lady.)

Alice had always wondered about the mysteries surrounding Deemo. What if he has an ulterior motive? Why is he helping you? Don't get attached to him. Your goal is to return home. These thoughts plagued her mind at times, whenever Deemo wasn't around. She wondered whether she was right to put her trust in such an enigma, but everytime she listened to the beautiful piano, watched the tree grow and explored the areas that seemed to mysteriously appear after the tree grew a certain height, she knew those thoughts were wrong. Deemo was mysterious, yes, but he was also kind. She could sense it with everything he did, even if his face showed no signs of emotion. He agreed to help her get back to her world despite knowing nothing about her, and she had grown to view him as a reliable older brother. With a start, she realised that she didn't want to return to her world. Not without Deemo and, yes, even the Masked Lady. They had filled the void in her heart when all the memories of her family, of her life, had been lost. They were just as much family as whoever it was that raised her. As the mysterious person she'd run to whenever she was scared to chase the demons away.

And that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
